1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to valve assemblies, commonly called "taps," used to dispense beverages, particularly beverages stored under pressure, such as draft beer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many bars, taverns, pubs, ale houses and restaurants dispense beverages by means of pressurized storage and delivery systems controlled by valve assemblies commonly called "taps." Taps, which may be mounted on a wall, or connected to a counter-top by means of a stanchion, communicate with storage containers of beverage via conduits and control the flow of beverage from the storage container to the receptacles in which the beverage is served.
Taps comprise a tap valve that is controlled by a tap-handle assembly. Most tap valves are actuated by a to-and-fro movement of a vertically-oriented tap-handle assembly, as described in detail below. In order to open the valve and dispense beverage, the tap-handle assembly is pulled forward, toward the server. To close the tap, the tap-handle assembly is pushed away from the server.
In addition to providing a mechanism for actuating tap valves, the exterior parts of tap-handle assemblies are shaped and painted in unique ways in order to indicate the brand of the beverage that is being dispensed from the tap.